Bittersweet
by xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx
Summary: Bittersweet A songfic that describes BB's feelings for Raven. Just a fun lil OneShot... She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing... Because she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet...


**My first songfic, so please, don't be nice. Rip on it if you have to. IMPORTANT: The OoOo sign means I'm jumping into a different day and scenario in the Titans' lives.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or the song Just the Girl.**

Bittersweet-

"Raven?" Beast Boy looked around the pool deck for the empathic girl that had been there mere moments before. Then he felt a pair of hands on his back. The hands pushed him in with full force. "Woah!" he exclaimed before falling with a splash into the cold pool water. All the other Titans laughed and dived in after him. Raven had been the one to push him in, but that didn't surprise him at all.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
_

"Still wanna be a scuba diver?" she sneered, going back to her lounger to read in the sun. He just sat and watched, treading water.

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after  
_

"You don't have to be so cruel about it you know…" he responded, diving beneath the water to swim over to her.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
_

"Why do you do that to me anyway?" he questioned, immerging from the surface of the water.

"It's just fun. Besides, you do things to me all the time…" she replied, not bothering with glancing up from her book. Shrugging, he swam to the edge and crawled out.

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
_

He climbed up on the diving bored, and did a cannon ball, purposely soaking the pale skinned girl to the bone.

"Beast Boy!" she screamed, dropping her ruined book. "I'm going to **kill you!**"

_But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

OoOo

"Robin has admitted that we might be more than friends!" Starfire whispered into the Goth's ear. This made her eyes narrow and an evil grin spread across her face. "You can not tell anyone else though…" she said in a normal voice and headed for her room. Beast Boy then headed down the hall, towards Raven.

"What's new?" he questioned, halting his whistling. She whispered the secret in his ear and his eyes lit up.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
_

OoOo

"So Raven, do you want to watch Princess and the Bride?" Cyborg asked, holding up the DVD case.

"Haha…" she replied sarcastically, standing up and heading for her room.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
_

OoOo

"Raven, Raven let me tell you some jokes!" the green teen cried from across the hall. She just turned the corner sharply.

_And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her_

OoOo

Raven's eyes widened as Red X's gooey X almost connected with her mouth again. Beast Boy jumped in front of her, it connecting with his hair.

"Thanks Beast Boy…" she blushed.

"Dude, no problem…" he sighed, thinking of all the work it was going to take to get that out of his hair.

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

OoOo

"Beast Boy calling Raven!" he screamed into the communicator. What was she doing?

Raven looked down and opened it up. 'Oh no.' "What do you want?" she spat.

"I was just wondering if you would come to the arcade with me?" he asked. He appeared to be right in front of the Tower. Rolling her eyes she just cut off communication.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head  
_  
OoOo

"You're not funny. Go away." She told him as he again tried to tell her a stupid joke.

"Oh come on Rae, you know you think I'm hilarious…" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"No one thinks you're hilarious…" she kept staring out the window of the T-car.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined  
_

OoOo

"Raven, you need to get down to the training room, now!" Robin yelled at her through the communicator. "We've been waiting for you for half an hour!"

"Too bad, I'll be there in a minute."

"Raven don't you dare shut that commun-" he was cut off.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
_  
OoOo

"Friend Raven may we now do the painting of the nails?" Starfire begged.

"No, never."

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

OoOo

"Raven, you're beautiful, no matter what some stupid punks on the street say." Beast Boy looked her straight in the eyes. He noticed with shock that she was almost crying.

"You really think so?" she said shakily.

"Yes."

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
_

"Thank you Beast Boy…" she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

**Good, bad? What? Come on people, I need to know if I can write a song fic worth reading!**


End file.
